Life in the smash mansion and bloopers
by Blazblu98
Summary: Yeah the story's rather short, but I couldn't think much up. This is (kinda) The life in the smash mansion. enjoy.
1. volume 1: let the madness begin

The life in the smash mansion and bloopers.

I'm back with yet another parody concerning ssb. But I'll also put Mario series in this as well. So r&r

Wario and are playing brawl.

Wario: Ha ha. I win again.

Falcon: (Shakes violently.) What the fu—(EXPLODES).

Wario: (Walks away slowly and runs out the room.)

Kirby: (Walks in the kitchen super hungry. He eats a cake and turns to cake Kirby.) 'My powers are acting up… hmmm. (He eats a knife turning him to knife Kirby. He gets and idea and lures the smashers to the kitchen. They all come in.)

Smashers: (Mixed murmurs and yells.)

Mario: What's up Kirby.

Kirby: Oh nothing accept. (He pulls out a fork and knife.) LUNCH TIME.

Smasher: AHHHHHHH

Mario and bowser are fighting on a castle. Bowser shakes the ground, causing Mario to fall.

Bowser: Wahahahaha.

Mario: (Dazed from the fall. His shoe comes off. He picks it up.) Take this.(Mario picks the shoe up and throws it at bowser.)

Bowser: Ahh! You stupid plumber I'll… (Bowser tries to walk up to bowser but loses his balance from the hit with the shoe and falls of the castle.) AHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: (Looks down, slightly irritated.) What? That's all I had to do was hit him with a shoe. Why did Nintendo have me jump on him and the koopalings shoot fireballs when I could've used a shoe?

Mario: KA-MA-HA-MA-HAAAA

Luigi: Galick gun.

Mario: Hell no, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luigi: (Blasted away) AHHHHH!

In the green hill zone.

Shadow: What the…?

Silver: His world, where one is all, in his world, never fear the fall…

Shadow: Not this crap again.

Silver: …Where comprom…(Gets sent flying by shadow.) Noooo!

Shadow: Next time this happens I'll kill him for real… That is, if he gets from his trophy form.

Fox: Landmaster. (Instead comes a small atv.) Huh…?

Falco: (Blows fox up.) Yeah.

Wario: (Grabs smash ball) hahahahah! (Explodes)

Master hand: ? Awkward.

Snake: Heheh. (Moves his spy bot.)

Zelda, samus, peach, and daisy: (laughing and giggling.)

Snake: Closer, closer…

Zelda: ? (Sees spy bots.)-_-'. Grrrrr (She smashes spy bot and whispers to the other females. They than leave out the room.)

Snake: Huh? Noooo. I was so close to seeing them un-. Uh oh.

Peach: To what?

Snake: I, uh, um, well, ow!

The female smashers brutally beat him back to a trophy.

Kirby:Ahh. (Stomach grumbles in pain.) Now I'm all powerful, and, huh? (Stomach grows bigger. Than he explodes with his blood and guts everywhere with his body restored to a trophy.)

: Get ready, FALCON tickle

Ganondorf: Hahahahaha stop, stop (Get's away and commits suicide.)

: Show your moves.

Well that's all got. I'm thinking of making a volume 2 (May not be on youtube, but oh well.) Read and Review. Later.


	2. volume 2: Problems

Life in the smash mansion and bloopers

Chapter 2.

Sonic: (Runs through the green hill zone.)

Knuckles: (Shakes violently sniffing diamonds.) HAHAHAHAHA

Sonic (-_-') Really?

Knuckles (Punches sonic.)

Sonic (Bleeding) You BITCH.(Goes super sonic and kicks knuckles butt.)

Knuckles WAhahaowwww!

Sonic (Powers down and finishes running.)

Shadow: Ugh. I'm stuck.

Silver: Live and learn!

Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,

Live and learn!

Shadow: Silver let go of me.

Silver: No you're going to stay here and listen.

Shadow (Glows red and breaks away from his grip.) Chaos…

Silver: Crap.

Shadow: BLAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTT.

Silver (gets turned to a trophy.)

Shadow: Warned him.

Mario: Ha ha take that, and that, and this, HAHAHAH!

Goombas: moaning and grunting in pain.

Smash mansion

Bowser: His guns… are mine.

Shadow: (Walks in, eyes wide.)

Bowser: 'uh oh'.

Shadow: You're stealing my guns… AND you're stealing MY RINGS!

Bowser: uh, well, I…

Shadow: You have my rings you Stanking fat, pee drinking, wimpy, epic failure of an sorry excuse of a king. I will not allow it.

Bowser: what you un

Shadow: (Rises in the air.) Now listen buddy… and listen good.

Bowser: What the -

Shadow: I won't let you get away with my RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGSSSSS SSSSSSS (Turns ssj3) KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA

Bowser: OH crap! AHHHHHH!

Shadow: (Powers down) Now I gotta clean my room.

Pit: I'm open

Link: Here( throws Frisbee.)

Mario: Interception

Ike:No you don't.

Mario: (Jumps on ike's head than throws the Frisbee hitting a vase.) Uh oh.

20 mins later.

Guys: Crap (Flying through the sky.  
well, This one was rather… short oh well. R&r


	3. volume 3: Japanese singing and violence

Life in the smash mansion and bloopers

Chapter 2

Sonic: I'm hyper!(Runs around) I'm rich bitch!

Silver: Live and learn, hanging on edge of tomorrow, live…  
Shadow: Graaaaaa, chaos…. Blast!

Silver: Holy crap.

Shadow: (Powers down) finally some peace.

Silver: (Eyes closed than re-opened) hehehehHAHAHAHAhA!

Roy and ike: Prepare to die, show-off.

Marth:

Roy: Hahaha

Marth: YOU ARE MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?  
yOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND  
whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!

Marth,Ike: :0

Master hand: Who broke the vase?

Mario: (Shakily) It was him (Points to pit)

Pit :No it wasn't me it was him (Points to link)

Link: No it was him. (Points to Ike)

Ike: (Gulps)

Master hand: (backhands the smashers) If you don't buy me a new vase, I'll take away all your valuable possessions… NOW GET TO IT.

Mario, link, pit, and ike: Dash out the living room).

Master hand: Idiots.

Fox and falco play star fox adventures.

Fox: Take this.

Falco: (Did a barrel role) Missed.

Fox: Did I?

Falco: huh… ahhhh (arwing gets destroyed.)

Fox: ha!

Falco: You bastard. (Starts fighting)

Krystal: Boys stop! (Blasts both of them with fire.)

Fox, Falco: Yow!

Krystal: Now, behave like men, not kids. (Waves staff at them)

Fox, falco: -_-'

Sonic: Die die DIIIEEEEE (Kills tails, punching him super fast)

Tails: (dies)

Zelda: Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Ike: What the heck is going on today?

Master hand:…We haven't been out much. So it's time to head to Hollywood.

Smashers: Woooohoooooooooooo!

At L.A

Sonic: Look kanye west., and booker t, and Daniel craig.

(Runs around L.A in a split second.)

Silver: (Picks up bowling ball with telekinesis. Then throws it, getting a strike.) Yeaah! I win, you lose sucka.

Shadow: (Cocks gun) I'll kill you, (Starts chasing silver) AGHHHHHHH

Silver: Mama!

Snake: This'll help (Moves spybox forward.)

Samus: (-_-') Really? (Kicks box over)

Snake: (!) wahhh(Runs away.)

Sonic: (Runs toward Mario)

Mario: (Smacks sonic with cape.)

Sonic: (Does moon walk)

Pit and link: (-_-)

Huh, did I get anyone with the final short. -_- I doubt it. But anyway I hope some people are enjoying the fanfic so far.

Well…


	4. smash bros Idol part 1 of 3

Life in the smash mansion and bloopers.

Volume 4: Smash bros Idol.

Hello I'm back, this time starting up a singing competition between smashers (Yay)

Master hand: The smash idol competition has begun. Do they have what it takes to become number one? First Mario bros.

Mario: I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You got it tough. I've seen the toughest around.  
And I know, baby, just how you feel.  
You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real  
Oh, can't you see me standing here?  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, I might as well jump. Jump!  
Might as well jump.  
Go ahead, jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Master hand: Bravisimo Mario bros. Next Is snake singing… never gonna give you up?(Music comes on)

Snake:Ooh ooh  
We're no strangers to loveYou know the rules and so do IA full commitment's what I'm thinking ofYou wouldn't get this from any other guyI just wanna tell you how I'm feelingGotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you upNever gonna let you downNever gonna run around and desert youNever gonna make you cryNever gonna say goodbyeNever gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so longYour heart's been aching butYou're too shy to say itInside we both know what's been going onWe know the game and we're gonna play itAnd if you ask me how I'm feelingDon't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you upNever gonna let you downNever gonna run around and desert youNever gonna make you cryNever gonna say goodbyeNever gonna tell a lie and hurt you…

Master hand: And to think this soldier was just a fighter he's a great singer as well. (Applause)

Now there's peach singing skyfall.

Peach: his is the endHold your breath and count to tenFeel the Earth move, and thenHear my heart burst again  
This is the endI've drowned and dreamt this momentSo overdue, I owe themSwept away, I'm stolen  
Let the sky fall, when it crumblesWe will stand tallAnd face it all togetherLet the sky fall, when it crumblesWe will stand tallAnd face it all togetherAt sky fallat sky fallSkyfall is where we startA thousand miles and poles apartWhere worlds collide and days are darkYou may have my numberYou can take my nameBut you'll never have my heartLet the sky fall, when it crumblesWe will stand tall[ From: . ]And face it all togetherLet the sky fall, when it crumblesWe will stand tallAnd face it all togetherAt sky fall

Master hand: That drama background really made the song seek out to these people. Well done peach.

Peach: (Bows down)

Master hand now it's bowser singing…(Looks at the piece of paper. He starts laughing his ass of and tries to catch his breath to speak.) Baby. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAh!

Smashers: ._.

Bowser: You know you love me, I know you careJust shout whenever, and I'll be thereYou are my love, you are my heartAnd we will never, ever, ever be apart  
Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyesMy first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like baby, baby, baby, ohLike baby, baby, baby, noLike baby, baby, baby, ohI thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby, ohLike baby, baby, baby, noLike baby, baby, baby, ohI thought you'd always be mine, mine…

Smashers and master hand: WAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Bowser: (Runs away crying) you meanies.

Master hand: Well that's enough for today. Who will be the next smash idol? Find out next time.

Well this is part 1 of 3 of my American idol rip-off chapters. Who will be the Idol? No one knows. See ya. I give credit to music business.


	5. Volume 5: Were back

Smash mansion and bloopers

Volume 5

Mario: (Kicking bowser's ass)

Bowser: (Crying like girl) 'sniff' no love, no love…

Krystal: (waves staff) Fire (Fire rains from the ground)Ice(Ice comes from above) Lightning(Lightning appears around staff) SPELLSTORM!(Suddenly shocked by thunder and collapses)

5 mins later

Krystal: (Comes in the kitchen burnt.)

Fox, wolf,falco: Hey krystal.

Krystal: 'sigh' hey.

Wolf: You look like a burnt cat.

Krystal: (Turns around and blasts wolf with fire, leaving him smoked Then eating cherios and drinking juice)

Wolf: ow. Well she's not in a good mood. (walks of and mutters something unintelligible, which Krystal hears and gets another zap only this time in the tail) yoooowwwww!

Snake: Please take me, take me! (Holding on to you know who's foot)

Samus: NO! I have Pit and Caiptain Falcon!

Snake: Well I have no choice… I'll have to kill them both.

Samus: (Looks at snake then starts laughing for hours)

2 hours later

Samus: (Wipes a tear from her eye and clears her throat) Good luck with that. (Starts laughing and walks away.)

Snake: graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhh! I'll kill you falcon and Pit!

King dedede: Bird bird bird, bird is the word, Don't you know about the bird? Well everybody knows that bird is the word!

Kirby, meta knight, and Mario: -_-'

Zelda: (Stuck in a castle and sighs) How can you see through my eyes like open doors… Leading you down into my core, which has grown so numb.

Ganondorf: Shut the fuck up will ya?

Zelda: You son of a… (Turns into sheik and kicks his ass out of the window then turns back to Zelda) Now where was I? Oh yeah.

Luigi: Sonic amy has general warts! (Runs off)

Amy: GET BACK HERE!

Luigi: wahahahaaaa

Amy: (Smashes luigi's head in) Jerk! (Walks off.)

Ice climbers: It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, pea-

Meta knight: Shut up (Gets smacked with a pillow) -_-' That's it! Final destination now!

1 half hour later

Meta knight: oww

Ice climbers: Peanut butter jelly

Silver: (Sneaking by taking guns and money) Bastard won't listen, I'll take his guns and money heheh.

Shadow: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG?!

Silver: (Sees shadow glowing red and gulps) Oh no.

Shadow: Why are you stealing… my money…. AND MY GUNS..?

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails: Oh no.

Shadow: CHAOSSSS!

Silver: (Tries to pull up the window) Crap. (pisses hisself)

Shadow: CONTROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (Blows away silver to the Barbie world)

Silver: Huh?

Barbie: Hi I'm Barbie

Silver: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Barbie: (starts to sing the barbie song)

Silver: Nooooooo. (Wakes up out of sleep) Oh. It was a dream. (Turns around)

Barbie: Hi I'm Barbie.

Silver:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: Master hand. We bought your vase.

Master hand: (Examines vase then throws it at Mario)

Mario: What?

Master hand: (Burns Mario with a flamethrower)

Roy: Hey look at Ike's YouTube video.

Ike: Do you like my sword sword? Sword my golden sword sword? You cannot afford ford' my golden sword ord'? And it's too bad Because I have a pantent.

No one else can make a sword Because they find fools gold, welcome to my castle asle I ca ca can, I'm gonna..

Sladh, slash, slash, and burn burn, When ever I get bored ored, I can slash and burn, I CAN SLASH AND BURN!

When I hit the castle floors, though I had it restored though it was expensive, But it was a write off!  
Burning is my business, and by that I mean.. slash and burn. PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE! Do ya like my sword (ha)!

That was rhetorical, I am the oracle, Because you like my sword… It's made of freakin diamonds.

There's no need for hatin, or I'm-a do some slayin, cause it's the greates, and your probably jealous.

I can slash and burn urn, cause I am the lord ord, Lord of Golden… SSWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSS SSSSSSSSS!

Mwaaahhhahahahah!

Roy and Marth: Shut tha fuck up!

Ike: awe.

Well that's my fifth chapter. I give credit to toby turner (AKA Tobuscus on youtube) For the inspiration. SEE YA! And sorry for not uploading in a while.


	6. volume 6: ssbb school and songs part 1

Smash mansion and bloopers

Volume 6: School and more Idol singing

Hiya everybody. The smashers are going to school. What will happen. And also they will be singing more songs. Read and enjoy.

Master hand: Come now students.

(All the smashers run in the door, trampling master hand as well.)

Master hand: ohhh…

(In the classroom the smashers are chatting, roughhousing, writing, throwing paper, making paper airplane,giggling,laughing)

Master hand: Ok class. Calm down. We are working on talking to the text.

Smashers: ?

Master hand: Just underline and take notes of important information.

Meta knight: (Looks at book and reads) So this is what happens to you people huh? (Looks at book, expecting it to talk back) Hello? This is some sort of mute spell.

Sonic: Chill dude. You have to…

Meta knight: DON'T WORRY BOOK PEOPLE! I'LL SAVE YOU! (Starts hacking and slashing at book)

Master hand: (Opens the door and sees Meta knight slashing at the paper and blasts him with a laser beam) Meta Knight! In MY OFFICE NOW!

Meta Knight: No. I was trying to save these people in the book. They weren't talking when I was talking to them.

Smashers and Master hand: -_-'

Master hand: COME HERE! NOW!

Meta Knight: (walks in then gets smacked by Master hand and spanked.)

Sonic: See, told ya he had problems.

Kirby: (Nods)

Link: Hey toon link.

Toon Link: Yeah?

Link: Catch! (Throws boomerang)

Toon Link: (Prepares to catch it but then gets swirled in a tornado made by the boomerang.) Wahhahahaaaaaa!

Link: (Catches boomerang) T-T hahahahahahahaha! Oh that was priceless.

Zelda: (Burns Link) Stop messing with him!

Link: (Coughs)

Ness: Time for fireworks. PK FLAH!

Lucas: PK THUNDER! (Big explosion)

Smashers: (Clapping)

Sonic: (Break dancing)

Amy: (Giggling)

Master hand: Enough! Recess.

Sonic: (Dashes past everyone) Your to slow!

Samus: (Gets knocked down by sonic) Grrr… hey!

Sonic: (Looks back, dashes to smaus) Sorry samus. Are you okay?

Samus: Yeah… I'm fine.

Sonic: Again. Sorry about that. (Runs off)

Samus: It's all right.

Outside

Ness and Lucas: PK THUNDER! (Explosion)

Smashers: (Clapping)

Wario: (Runs over Ness and Lucas)

Ice climbers (Popo): (Gasp) Kid rebellion, ASSEMBLE!

Toon Link, Ice Climbers, Lucas, Ness: ATTACK!

Wario: huh? Uh oh! (Gets beaten by a hammer, sword, PK Fire, and PK Flash.)

Luigi: Bastard.

Zelda: Hey Link (Kisses him then disappears) Hey toon Link. (Kisses him and leaves)

Both Links: Hey.

Samus: Hey, I was thinking what if we practice some songs for the Idol.

Peach: Hmmm.

Zelda: Well…

Peach and Zelda: LET'S DO IT?

Samus: Everybody hold up.

Smashers: (Stop what their doing)

Samus

Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See, every time you turn around

They screaming your name

Now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies

When I grow up, be on TV

People know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

But be careful what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

C. Falcon and Snake: Please marry me.

Samus: (Giggles)

Peach: My turn!

Peach: (Breaths in then gets a serious look on her face.)

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you. (Points to bowser)

Bowser: (Backs away why everyone stares.)

Smashers: (Clapping)

Zelda: (Cocks an eyebrow) Okay Ladies. My turn.

Zelda: (Magic surrounds her)

Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Smashers: (Excited claps)

Zelda: (Bows then walks to peach and samus)

Playground:

Nana: (Staring at Toon Link, Blushing)

Popo: Nana? NANA!

Nana: huh?

Popo: Are you okay?

Nana: (Nods)

Popo: (Shrugs and climbs tree)

Nana: Popo. I'll be right back.

Toon Link: (Uses hookshot on tree branch, climbs it and sits in it.)

Nana: H-hey Toon L-Link.

Toon Link: Oh, hey Nana. What's up?

Nana: Oh nothing. Can I sit up there with you?

Toon Link: Sure.

Nana: (Hops up from branch to branch till she gets to Toon Link.)

Toon Link: (Claps)

Nana: Thank you.

Toon Link: So… we're just up here…

Nana: With nothing to talk about…

Toon link: Well for one, your climbing abilities are incredible.

Nana: You think so?

Toon Link: Sure. I've seen you climb. You and popo move pretty fast.

Nana: (Giggling and blushing)

Popo: Nana, let's finish playing.

Nana: 'dang' Coming!

Toon Link: uh… well… bye!

Nana: (Waves then jumps down branch)

Link: I think she like's you.

Toon Link: (Yells then falls out of a tree) Don't do that.

Link: heh, well come on time to back to class.

GYM

Master hand: All right smashers… Today is training day! RUMBLE! Today I will assign you people to spar with. EITHER 4 way, 1 on 1, three way, or teams. BUT…. THIS IS STAMINA….

Well I'm gonna split this into two parts of a story. My bad if I kept anyone waiting on this story. I was on a vacation and was trying to think of a way finish my hero uprising fanfic. Anyway later.


	7. volume 6: part 2: the bet was worth it!

Life in the smash mansion and bloopers: Volume 6 part 2: the bet was worth it

Master hand: Let the brutality begin!

(Spoiler: just a couple quick finishes -_-'sorry)

Jigglypuff vs. Charizard. Place: final destination.

Jiggly puff puts charizard to sleep with her song. But once she was about to strike He awakened and blocked. Jigglypuff sweat dropped and committed suicide.

Master hand: Charizard wins.

Red: Good job!

Sonic vs. ganondorf. Place: corneria.

Sonic is worn out with stamina at 9 and ganondorf 81. He laughs when a smash ball appears and strikes it. Sonic runs past him jumping and kicking it breaking it. Ganon tried to grab him but sonic went super.

Super sonic: HERE I'LL SHOW YOU! HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sonic keeps flying, knocking him higher into the air while giving out an axe kick until ganon's health goes 1. Then he goes back to normal.

Sonic: hmph.

Ganon: GGGGGGGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sonic: NO! (Jumps over him then kicks him in the back, knocking him down and out.)

Master hand: GAME!

Sonic: Pretty snazzy performance there ay?

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: Oh crud. (Runs from Amy)

Amy: Sonic! You know were meant to be.

Master hand: -_-'well anyway… back to the fighting. Next up Lucario vs. Ike. Place: Delfino Plaza.

Ike and Lucario get teleported to Delfino Plaza.

Master hand: Stamina: 200. 3…2…1…go

Ike runs up and tries to strike Lucario but Lucario jumps over him and throws an aura ball at him giving Ike a weak 14% stamina loss. Ike growls and jumps and swings at Lucario with an aerial down swing only to get countered and attacked from behind flipping him and causing him to fall to the ground. He now has 180 stamina points. Ike gets furious with Lucario. Run s up again only this time he didn't attack and Lucario did his parry early and shock grew onto his face and Ike did eruption dealing 18% of damage to him.

Lucario: 188.

Ike: 180.

Ike slash's vertical but Lucario blocks it and hits him with a three hit combo serving nine percent of damage. Then he rushes, jumps and kicks him in midair causing Ike to lose his balance and hurt himself. Then a smash ball appeared. And Ike was the first one to rush at it hitting it heavily with his sword. But while he was doing that Lucario prepared an aura ball for this and threw it at the smash ball breaking. Ike's eyes grew wider and he tried to rush at him but Lucario countered (For possibly 4th time) and did his final smash. The smashers saw him rise into the air and he shot out the aura storm. Ike tried to run but got caught up in it. After Lucario was done he was landing and Ike was knocked out falling to his doom. Marth saw Ike fall and couldn't stand to watch. He had to do something.

Marth: アイク! あなたが失うことになる

Ike woke up and looked down. He yelled then did his triple jump, hitting Lucario in the process.

Lucario:188

Ike:112

Fox: (pulls out translator) he's saying Ike! Wake up your gonna lose.

Ike instantly awaken does his up ability hitting lucario knocking of one point of damage.

Ike: That's it play times over!

Wolf: That's my line!

Ike: SHUT UP!

Wolf: (Hides behind Fox)

Ike rushes up then jumps and swings down barely hitting him. Then hitting him with a basic three hit combo and then did a rush attack knocking him upwards then did an upward strike. The level just now went to the ground and Lucario had a hard fall. Ike walked towards him and diagonally slashed at him while he was getting up knocking him a decent distance. Lucario got up quicker and rushed at Ike being a bit more reckless Ike parried and ran after Lucario was sent flying and slashed at him again then jumped and slashed down knocking Lucario out for great amount of seconds.

Lucario: 147

Ike: 111

Lucario was laughing at Ike. Ike was puzzled and attacked some more, and some more and some more until lucario stopped his barrage when his stamina hit 62.

Ike: Okay enough. Why the hell are you still laughing? Your smiling while I'm hurting you wacked ass Pokémon.

Lucario was amused by this.

Lucario: Insolent kid. Don't you ever pay attention to me?

Ike showed confusion on his face.

Lucario: As my damage shrinks… or… grows… My damage gets higher!

Ike:!

Lucario grabs Ike force palm him dead in the chest. Then blasts Ike with an aura ball, dazing Ike for a moment, Then blasts Ike with another one, and one more until his stamina hit 82 and kept it up until Ike had a chance to breath and space himself out. Although it was just in time it was also a bad time because Ike's stamina hit 37 then spotted a poke ball and threw it releasing a staru. In 4 seconds it started to shoot. Lucario took the damage until it hit 50. He only laughed some more and threw another aura ball. Ike managed to jump before it hit him but Lucario threw one in the air knocking him to the edge of the ground just when they got back to the air. Ike's stamina was low, too low and on the verge of losing. He got up and charged eruption until Lucario got above him. But it was for too long and both him and Lucario took damage.

Lucario:30  
Ike:27

Marth: (Spots a smash ball) WAH！アイク！UP GET！SMASHボールがあります

Fox: (Pulls out translator) Ike there's a smash ball above you.

Ike looks up and notices Lucario trying to get the smash ball.

Ike: 'I'm…I'm done for. WAIT!' NO! HELL NO! GRAAAAAAAA!

Ike jumps and breaks the smash ball while also hitting Lucario then does his final smash.

Ike: READY… AETHER! (Comes down and slams down to the platform knocking away all of Lucario's stamina)

Master hand: Game! That's enough.

Ike and Lucario get teleported back to the gym and Marth runs too Ike and congratulated him.

Master hand: and wario won the Idol thing due to bad breath.

Smashers: WHAT!

Wario: (Blows breath)

Smashers: (Does final smashes.)

Wario: ohhh…

A mysterious character walks towards the smash mansion with two pistols and two shotguns at his side.

Samus: So I see you won the little bet with Lucario I see.

Ike: Yep. For a minute I thought I would lose.

Samus: It's a good thing you didn't. (Shudders') If you did lose this wouldn't even fell so good. (Eyes Ike with a seductive look) Now let's get this started. (Closes the door and locks it.)

Sonic, Mario, and Link listen in. Sonic counts down from 5 and after that Samus is heard moaning in the bedroom. Lucario turns away ijn a really pissed mood while Sonic, Mario, and Link Laugh.

Link: Wanna get pizza?

Mario and Sonic: Sure.

They all walk off accept Lucario.

Lucario: Damn you Ike. You took that opportunity for my virginity to be taken away from me. I will get my revenge. OH WHO AM I KIDDING!? (Runs off crying like a baby.

Samus: Oh yes, OH GOD!

Okay… Anyway there will be a special guest here. But is it the mysterious figure? Tune into the next chapter to find out.


End file.
